


If I Could Fly

by okayyydan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, flowerchild Harry, just made this up, larger Louis, mpreg maybe, not edited, pastel harry, probably more tags, smaller Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayyydan/pseuds/okayyydan





	If I Could Fly

Boring. That is the one word that Harry would choose to describe his evening, completely boring. The only good part of his night was when his best friends, Niall and Liam, came in to hang out with him.

Harry rolls his eyes hearing Niall making a very stupid and sexual joke. "Shut up Niall, that was the stupidest thing that I have ever heard you say." He says quietly, well it wasn't on purpose that he was so quiet, Liam checks his phone then smirks, showing his strange little Irish boy the text from his friend. "Oh shit, alright... Uh Haz we should get going. We have a thing at the big thing down uh south." The blonde lies smiling wide at his friend.

Harry frowns then waves and finishes wiping off the sticky counter "Alright, were closing anyways!" he calls after them, though they didn't hear it well since he wasn't a loud person. "Whatever, those weirdos." He mumbles shaking his head lightly. 

The bell attached to the door jingles making him glance up "Sorry sir, but we're just about to close." He says, noting seeing the man's face directly. The man (Louis) turns to him and smiles "Can't even stay open for a minute, just enough for a little coffee break? You look like you could use on. Liam said you were tired but this is upsetting, princess." He says softly, leaning against the counter. 

Harry blushes at the nickname and bites his lip "Louis... good evening, uhm I-I guess we can stay open for a few more minutes.


End file.
